what if joker had a daughter & batman a son fixed
by Ookami-47
Summary: jokers daughter meats batmans son at a party and start to like each other and end up dating? rated m just in case for later chapters and in hte first part it has chapter one threw 6
1. need help

I am having trouble getting ideas for this story I now it has been awhile please forgive me I am still working on it and will have some more up soon thank you very much. if anyone has any ideas then please message me them.


	2. first 6 chapters fixed

#1

I was getting ready for a party i was going to help my father out. I was just getting done when he walked in. he told me i looked nice and then told mw the plan one more time and i left. I walked out i wanted to ride my motorcycle but with my dress i couldn't. So i took my car instead. I got there and was board out of my mind. There were no good people to talk to. So i just keep to myself for a while. then Harvey and his "squeeze" as my father would put it came in. then we all heard a helicopter and saw one land and saw Bruce Wayne the person throwing the party came out of it with 2 girls hanging on to him and his son i guess came out after him. He had a girl his age hanging on to him. Everyone got more talkative after Bruce made a speech. A guy came and asked me to dance. I accepted and started to dance. The guy was full of himself and wouldn't get over himself. I was about to tell him to leave me alone and walked away when someone cleared there through i turned to see the son of Bruce Wayne. He asked if he could dance with other guy tried to kiss my hand but i pulled it away. I then started to dance with him. He started to take to me then

"Names kai what is yours?"

"Ciara."

"How old are you?"

"16, you?"

"18, do you live around here i never seen you before?"

"It's a huge city but yes i do live around here i just come out at night with my job and schooling."

"Were do you work."

"That is none of your concern."

"Sorry."

I then saw Bruce shove Harvey in to a closet and i new that my father is you haven't guessed my father is the joker. He just doesn't want everyone knowing he has a daughter. Any ways i then looked it the elevator and saw him come in. one of the Hench men came over to me and i new who it was it was the one that never leaves me alone he was making really rode comments to me so i spite in his face. He grabbed me and threw me to the middle. I felt something grebe my hair and i looked up and saw my father. He started to talk to me and we fell to the floor. Batman had come and hit him as he got up he whispered sorry doll to me and then he held a gun to my head. I looked at him. He was lessening to batman and telling him something. I then herd the gun shoot and glass shatter and then my father say you shouldn't have said that and a sorry that only i could hear. I only remember hitting a taxi and getting up and seeing kais worried face. Then i blacked out thinking 'I'm going to kill my father'.

#2

I woke to see I was in a huge room, but I didn't know where. I get out of the

Bed and look around. There's a picture of Bruce and Kai on the wall. I must be

In Kai's room.

As soon as I think that, Kai walks in. We stare at each other for a moment,

Then I ask,

"Where the hell am I?"

"My room," he responds simply.

"Why?"

I growl through clenched teeth. He sighs.

"Because you fainted and we don't know where you live."

I start for the door with,

"I'm leaving."

He doesn't try to stop me. I go to my

Car and drive home. When I walk in, I see my father. I slam the door, causing

Him to look up at me. He gets up, but I walk away from him. Then I turn around

Yell,

"What the heck was that last night?"

"I'm sorry, dear," he says, as if sorry changes things.

"No, don't 'dear' me! You threw me out the window!" I clench my fists at my

Side.

"I could've died! That was not part of it!"

"I know, but if that idiot hadn't pushed in the middle of the room, we wouldn't

Have had a problem."

"Oh," I say, remembering the guy that's been hitting on me. "Him. Kill him, or

I will! He won't leave me alone."

"Oh, that's already done," he says. I smile as he tells me we're going to lie

Low for a while and come up with another plan. That's not going to happen. I

Know Dad, he doesn't "plan". He'd probably just mess around with Harley. Damn, I

Hate that woman. I already have an idea to kill her.

Anyway, I decide to go out with my friends Nadily and Karie. I get ready. I'm

Supposed to be meeting them at the place we're going to, so I tell Dad and hop

On my motorcycle.

Karie and Nadily are already inside and the guy in front lets me in. My Dad

Owns the place, so he doesn't check me. People don't like, but what can they do?

I go to the VIP room and see Kai inside. Why is he here? I ask the guy my dad

put in charge.

"He paid a lot of money to come, so I gave him the room." I just

Nod and find Nadily and Karie.

Three other girls come up and one of them says, "You need to get off our dance floor.

Nail and Karie scoff at them.

I laugh, "Can you even dance?" The girls look at each other confidently, and

Then the leader challenges us. Nadily, Karie and I smirk at each other. We tend

To take gymnastics and dance and put them together. So far, this has helped us

Win every dance off we've ever been challenged to.

#3

Everyone decided it would be against a blond girl that seemed to be the leader of the other group. She started and my friends and I just watched and waited for our turn. She was doing some really amateur moves, it was pathetic. After the song ended, she stopped and some people cheered. Then it was my turn. The song "Into the Night" came on. I started to dance, using some fancy gymnastic stuff. I looked around for someone to dance with and found. An interesting partner, I suppose. He was with that girl from the party at Bruce Wayne's, his girlfriend I guess, but I grab him anyway and we dance. At first, he just stood there, unsure what was happening. When he finally started to dance, he had some really awesome moves.

When the song was over, he pulled me to his chest. We stared at each other for a long time before I walked away. Nadily, Karie, and I won, and the other girls got mad and left. I felt a little dizzy from the dancing, so I went out into an alley. There was a group of guys out there, and they started walking toward me almost immediately. I tried to get back inside, but the door closed. Before I could make it to the front, the guys caught up to me and started harassing me. I tried to run, but I couldn't away from them. I started getting angry. I turned to fight them, but Batman was standing there.

"Are you okay?" He asked in deep voice. I look at him, pretending to be scared, and make myself break down in tears.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I mutter after a moment of fake crying. I walk around front and back inside before he can say anything else. "Guess what," I say to Karie and Nadily when I find them.

"What?" Nadily says, offering me a drink. I tell them what just happened with Batman. They cringe because we all hate Batman. We find him annoying, and they know my dad is Joker. Of course, they're the only ones that know. We decide it's time to leave.

I go home, assuming Dad is busy, but Harley Quinn is sitting on the couch. She glares at me when I walk in. "Where were you?"

"None of your business," I tell her, ignoring the glare. She doesn't like that.

I'm going to be your mother soon, you better start respecting me! She says. I turn around and glare at her. I lean in real close to her face.

"You will never be my mother. My father doesn't love you. He uses you. Ha, the day he says he loves you is the day I die." She's either getting really mad or on the edge of crying by now, but I go one relentlessly. "But that won't happen, because my father said he would never love you. He told me that when I told him that I didn't like." And with that, I went to bed.

#4

i got up to get a drink because i got really thirsty for some reason as i was walking down the hall I could see my dad's door open a crack when I go past his room. I decide to talk to him, so I knock on his door. He grumbles and answers the door, looking angry. When he sees me, some of his anger disappears from his face. "Can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Now is not a good time…" He says carefully. Just as I'm about to respond, Harley comes into view. How did she get up here before me, first of all, and I bet I know what they were doing. I glare at Dad. He looks behind himself at Harley and sighs. "Listen…"

I don't, though. I just walk away, angry and hurt. All the while, I come up with a plan to kill Harley. You think I'm crazy? Look who my father is, okay? And besides, can you blame me for wanting to kill Harley Quinn? I'll probably do it soon, and no one will know it was me.

I go to my room first and just walk around, a little out of it and distracted by my plan. Then I go downstairs and see Harley sitting on the couch. She glares at me, but I ignore her, until I walk by and she whispers, "Slut." I turn around and grab he r by her hair.

Throwing her to the ground and putting my foot on her throat, I say, "I don't like you and I will kill you, so shut up!" She looks scared, which makes me satisfied with myself. At least until someone slaps me. I turn around to see my own father was the culprit. Tears form in my eyes, but I blink them away. I would never cry in front of my father. Harley gets to her feet and latches onto him, rambling on about some stupid bullshit.

"Choose now," I whisper to him. He looks at me calmly, but I glower at him fiercely.

"What?" He says. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Choose who you want to stay. The lying whore, or your own flesh and blood," I repeat, louder this time to make sure he hears me well. He stares at me for a second, and then walks away. "Fine! I'm leaving!" I yell after him, and then run out the door. I make sure to slam it on the way out. I run all the way to Nadily's and Karie's house and tell them what happened. The looks on their faces, the looks of pity, I can't stand them. So I run again. All through=2 0Gotham. I run anywhere I can, without stopping, until I hit another person. I look up at Kai. He stares down at me, and Batman's standing beside him. I jump to my feet and back away. When Kai takes a step toward me, I back away again.

For some reason, I don't want him to see me cry. So I'm on the verge of running when he grabs my wrist and pulls me into his chest. And he just hugs me, which makes me cry harder. I just grab onto his shirt and cry until I realize something.

I haven't cried like this since my mom died.

#5

I was still crying after a few minutes, but he was just holding me. I'm not sure

Why, but I felt safe with him. Safer than I felt in a long time. I clenched his

Shirt a little tighter and asked, "Why?"

"Why what?" He asked in response.

"Why do you care? I'm just another person you met at a party." My voice is

Slightly muffled by his shirt.

He looked down at me and said, "I don't know why." He held me silently for a few

Moments, and then asked, "What's wrong?"

I told him everything, without mentioning any names. He listened quietly until I

finished. Then he nodded and asked, "Do you want to stay with me?" I nodded, too

afraid of upsetting myself again if I spoke. He smiled and said, "Come on." I'm

not sure where or when Batman left, but when I started following Kai back to his

house, Batman as gone.

When we got to Wayne Manor, Kai fixed me a glass of tea and we just sat around

and talked about everything. He told me that he broke up with his girlfriend

because he was interested in a girl he met at a party. I looked at him funny,

but he didn't look at me. I looked at my feet awkwardly for a second, and when I

looked back up, he kissed me. Obviously, I kissed back, but I was sure he could

feel how tense I was. I was kissing the son of my father's arch nemesis, after

all.

He pulled back to rest his forehead against mine. "I really like you, Ciara. I

broke up with my girlfriend for you. It would be a shame for you to reject me

now."

"I'm not rejecting you. How can you be so sure you like me? We only just met," I

counter, pulling back only slightly when he tries to kiss me again. He laughs a

little.

"I can tell. Come on, Ciara. Be my girlfriend?" I knew I should say no. As good

as this could be, nothing good could last with a father and life like mine. I

was destined for misery.

But I said yes anyway.

Later that night, I met Bruce. Both he and Alfred were nice men. I'd never

really been around nice men, so of course it was nice. Bruce gave me a room next

to Kai's. After we all went to bed, there was a big thunderstorm. I'm terrified

of thunderstorms. Lightning flashed so closely that I squealed and fell out of

the bed with a loud thud. Then, like I normally do, I scrambled under the bed.

Not long after, I heard the door open. Kai called my name softly, and I

skeptically crawled out from under the bed. He hugged me, but when more

lightning struck, I jumped again. He whispered in my ear soothingly, though I

couldn't hear what he. It calmed me down, and he picked me up and put me in my

bed. Then he laid next me and started singing Evil Angel. His voice as nice and

soft, and I fell asleep much happier than before.

#6

I woke up the next morning and noticed that Kai was missing. Alfred walked in,

as if on cue, and asked if I needed anything.

"No, thank you," I said. Then, as an after thought, "Actually, do you know where

Kai is?"

"Master Kai and Master Wayne had a conference to go to today," he replied

sophisticatedly.

"Okay, could you give this to Kai for me, Alfred?" I handed him an envelope

addressed to Kai. "Oh, and could you tell him not to read it unless something

bad happens to me?"

Alfred nodded, but asked, "What would happen to you?"

I smiled softly, "A lot could happen to a person in a bad environment." He

nodded and left the room.

I went to the closet after he shut the door. The closet was joined with Kai's,

so I could get to all of his clothes. I took one of his shirts and put on my

jeans from yesterday. I walked downstairs, where Alfred was just walking past

the stairs.

"Oh, Alfred," I said, meeting him at the bottom. I handed him a piece of paper

with my cell phone number on it. "Could you give this to Kai, too?"

"Of course, Miss Ciara. Are you going out?" He put the paper in his pocket.

"Uh, yes. I'll see you soon, Alfred."

"Okay, be careful."

"Right," I mumbled, walking out the door toward my own home, but not too

thrilled to get there.

Only because I'm afraid my father chose that slut over his own flesh and blood.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to tell everyone who has been reading my Joker stories thank you and I am working on the next part it has been a long time I know but I have been righting it down. So I have to type it up and get my friend to look over it before I put it up. This might take some time also because I don't know when I will be able to get my friends help. I thank you for your patients.


End file.
